Goodbye, Hello
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: Kagome had just return from her time when she saw Kikyou's soul collectors. When she followed them she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha hugging. What would she do? :Oneshot: RR


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Goodbye, Hello**

A raven hair with blue streaks climbed slowly out of the well that separates her modern time with the past. She heaved the heavy yellow backpack out, and looked around.

"Ah, I am so glad to be back here in feudal Japan!" the 15 year old girl named Kagome exclaimed, her sapphire eyes twinkled with excitement.

"… I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing. Usually he would be here by now complaining that I was late again." She muttered to herself.

She dragged her backpack to Kaede's village when she spotted 5 blue, snake-like soul collectors. 'Kikyou!' Kagome thought, 'no wonder Inuyasha isn't here. He must have gone see her again.'

The thought of it made her heart ache with pain. She was in love with Inuyasha after all.

She quietly followed the soul collectors and found Inuyasha and Kikyou hugging. She hid quickly behind the trees, her tears flowing down her face.

Inuyasha was caught in Kikyou's embrace and smell Kagome's tears. He turned around just in time to see her fled from the scene.

'Oh no,' he thought feeling guilty. 'I have to go after her.' The half demon in his red haori runs after Kagome leaving the undead Kikyou behind.

'That bitch!' the cold corpse thought, 'how dare her ruin my chance to bring Inuyasha to Hell with me? Never mind, I will just kill him with my arrow.'

Inuyasha caught up with the crying Kagome and hugged her closely. "It's not what it seems like Kagome,'" he whispered into her ear quietly.

Kagome pushed him away, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Then what the hell is it? You guys were--," she choked, "Hugging!" She broke down and buried her face into her hands.

"No Kagome it's not like that! I was going to—," he was interrupted when an arrow shoot pass his cheek, leaving a red line in its wake. He turned around to see Kikyou taking out another arrow and fired it. "DIE INUYASHA!" she snarled evilly.

It was too late to dodge, but then suddenly Kagome flew in front of him and took the blow herself. She fell down, the arrow sticking out of her back with blood all over. Inuyasha quickly kneeled down and hold Kagome's body close to him.

"Why Kagome?" he asked feeling his eyes well up with tears.

Kagome manage a small smile and choked out, "because I love you— even when your heart belongs with Kikyou." She fainted.

"NOOOOOO!" Inuyasha howled in agony. He hugged her once last time and faced Kikyou. "Why did you do that, Kikyou?" he asked with extreme coldness.

"You two are pathetic. What a foolish that wench was to protect you with her life." She laughed evilly and scowled at Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha you must die!"

"Never!" he screamed at draw his tetsaigai (A/N I think I spelled it wrong… oh well bear with me.) and glared daggers at the dead clay pot. He sent out a powerful Wind Scar at her. Before she even react she was blown into a thousand pieces but the attack.

"NOOOOOO!" Her agonizing scream was the last of her.

Inuyasha slumped down against Kagome and carefully pull out the arrow. Suddenly the souls from Kikyou's body appeared in front of him and slowly return to their rightful owner.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes seeing Inuyasha's face close to hers. He looked so happy to see her alive that she embraced Kagome in his arms again. She blushed but returns the hug, still weak from the pain on her back.

"What did you say to me before you got hit by the arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed deeply and whispered, "I love you."

Inuyasha looked at her and lean forward to give her a passionate kiss on her lips. He pulled apart in time to see Kagome's bewildered look on her angelic features and swollen lips. "Good," he replied, "because I love you too."

Kagome's heart fluttered and leaned up to kiss him lovingly on his lips.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Goodbye Kikyou, hello Kagome.'

So what did you think? The fighting scene was a bit lame but yeah well, I want her to die quicker. Apologies to all Kikyou fans. Please R+R this story and tell me what you think of it! Thank-You!


End file.
